Dzień 6: Finałowa batalia
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 6. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 6, godzina 7:00 Zgodnie z prognozami, które dostarczyli żołnierze Kennethowi pogoda dalej nie dopieszczała. Lało coraz to mocniej by rzec, jakby się tak dokładniej przyjrzeć. W dodatku widać było zbliżającą się burzą, idącą prosto na wyspę… '' '''Kenneth: '''Eh, Bóg zapewne chce mnie ukarać za to co robię. ''– mruknął do siebie, patrząc w niebo na którym nie można było dostrzec ani odrobiny słońca. Żołnierz: Panie Kenneth, melduje że w grze zostało już tylko 5 zawodników. Kenneth wziął listę którą trzymał, przeczytał szybko i podszedł przekazać to pozostałym przy życiu. Kenneth: Zaczynamy 6 dzień zmagań. We wczorajszej małej batalii dziewczyny kontra chłopaki cało nie wyszły 2 osoby: Helen i Jaya. Została was już tylko 5. Powodzenia. Odłączył się i westchnął. Wziął łyk kawy, którą miał obok. Kenneth: Mam nadzieje, że ta burza nie przeszkodzi nam… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 6, godzina 9:00 Jaskinia na północy wyspy. Lee sobie smacznie spał, nagle obudziło głośne klaśnięcie. Lee: 'Mamusia ? ''Walnął się o skałę. '''Lukaninho: Nie mamusia tylko ja, rusz dupę. Pora w końcu zaatakować grotę. Damien: Już niedaleko jesteśmy ? – spytał stojący przy wejściu do jaskinii Damien. Lukaninho: Zgodnie z tym jak mi się zdaje to tak… Damien: Jak ci się zdaje ?! – wkurzony powtórzył słowa. Lee: Ja mu wierzę i będę wierzył.. Damien przewrócił oczyma teatralnie. Lukaninho: Idziemy w takim razie, dojdziemy tam prędzej czy później. Ruszyli w drogę w ulewie… Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 6, godzina 11:00 Tajemniczy korytarz.. Valle: Chyba widzę wyjście z tego korytarza… Wyciągnęła swoją lornetkę i spojrzała przed siebie. Faktycznie było wyjście lecz… Kilka minut później. Valle jest przy jakichś drzwiach. Valle: 'Fajnie teraz jak przez nie przejść… ''Dotyka drzwi w różnych miejscach, nagle drzwi się otworzyły… '''Valle: '''No wreszcie. ''Wlazła do środka i zobaczyła… nieznanego jej kolesia popijającego herbatkę. '' '''Noland: Co to robisz dziecko ? Położył filiżankę i dopadł do broni, która wyskoczyła mu z podłogi. Valle: Spokojnie nie jestem wrogiem… - próbowała się wytłumaczyć. Noland: To przejście przecież… nie ważne… jak tam się znalazłaś ? Valle: Wpadłam do niego zupełnie przypadkiem jak spadłam z góry. Noland: Wiedziałem, że to lipne przejście Kennetha kiedyś… Valle: Znasz tego który włada grą.. ? Noland: '''No tak jakby tak… '''Valle: Chwilunia… ty nie jesteś uczestnikiem. Noland: ''' Tak, nie jestem. Odpowiadam tutaj za ochronę arsena…. Nic takiego. '''Valle: Arsenału huh ? Noland: Dobra, masz mnie. Tak arsenału. Tutaj przetrzymywane jest wiele broni. Nie należą do tych nowoczesnych, ale i tak są niebezpieczne. Valle: Mogłoby by mi to znacznie pomóc… Noland: Nic z tego, to nie jest dla uczestników. Znaczy w sumie jest dla nich. Właśnie stąd większość otrzymała swoje bronie na początku programu. Ale nic więcej nie mogę zaoferować. To własność wojska… Valle: ' Rozumiem, a nie boicie się, że ktoś tutaj napadnie na ten arsenał ? '''Noland: '''To raczej niemożliwe. Teraz zdradzę ci swój największy sekret. ''– wyciągnął jakiś kabel z siebie i podłączył się do komputera, by się podładować. '''Valle: Ty jesteś… Noland: 'Robotem dzieweczko. ''Trwało to parę chwil jak odłączył się w pełni sił. '''Noland: To by było na tyle z sensacji, lecz teraz musisz… Nagle ktoś zapukał do wejścia groty… Noland: 'Nie no następny. Co to dzień odwiedzin u Nolanda… ''Otworzył lekko wejście. '''Noland: Czego… Przez dziurę wleciał do środka granat. Noland: Kryj się! Krzyknął do Valle, ta ukryła się za jakimś filarem. Sam ukrył się za biurkiem. Wybuch granatu spowodował zniszczenie drzwi wejściowych. Do środka bez trudu wsiedli… Lee: To gdzie ten arsenał ? Lukaninho: Gdzieś tu musi być, ale najpierw trzeba pozbyć się tego strażnika. Damien: Nie widzę go tutaj. Lukaninho: '''Gdzieś się ukrywa. Inaczej drzwi same by się nie otworzyły… '''Lee: Kici kici, chodź do wujka.. Zaczęli przeszukiwać pomieszczenie. Noland dopadł za broń i wyskoczył z nią. Trafił w plecy Damiena. Damien: Aaa…. Lee odpowiedział i strzelił w Nolanda, prosto w głowę. Odleciała mu głowa od ciała. Lukaninho: Super kolo… Lee: No co musiałem się bronić… Damien zdychał na ziemi tymczasem. Lee: Nic ci nie jest ? Lukaninho: Już po nim, niedługo padnie. Noland, a właściwie jego głowa:'' Nie dostaniecie się do arsenału, jest strzeżona super pilnym kodem. '''Lukaninho:' Zobaczymy larwo co to za kod. Lee pilnuj go, jeszcze może wezwać pomoc. Lee; 'No okej. ''Lukaninho poszedł w stronę wejścia do magazynu. Tak jak mówił Noland, był strzeżony kodem trzy cyfrowym. Ten po paru próbach postanowił wpisać ”789”. Magazyn się otworzył. '''Lukaninho: Już wygrałem ten program! Buahaha… i nie tylko program… Lee tymczasem pilnował Nolanda, zarówno głowy jaki i pozozstałego ciała.. W pewnej chwili zerwała się niespodziewanie Valle, która cały czas była ukryta i strzeliła trzema strzałami z rewolweru prosto w Lee. Ten upadł na ziemię. Valle został jeszcze jeden nabój. Damien; Lee…'' - wystawił rękę ku niemy, gdyż leżeli niedaleko siebie. Nagle objawiła im się…'' Duch Mary Lou: Przyszła pora na to, byście zgnili w czeluściach otchłani i zostali ukarani za to co mi zrobiliście.. Duch zniknął, znów było słychać taki głos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XwWIepDRp4 Tym razem ich ciała zaczęło spowijać ciemne, gęste włosy. Gdy włosy objęły całe ciała, Damien i Lee zniknęli… '' ''Mniej więcej w taki sposób: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZeKy4QktGs ''Valle tego wszystkiego nie widziała, gdyż pobiegła ku magazynowi broni… Nr. 3: Damien i Nr. 14 Lee: Nie żyją. Zostało 3 uczestników. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 6, godzina 11:30 Valle była już przy magazynie, gdy nagle usłyszała wielki huk stamtąd… Valle; Wole nie wiedzieć co to… Nagle jej oczom ukazał się nadjeżdżający… czołg. Lukaninho w środku czołgu: Hahaha, teraz nie macie najmniejszych szans. Valle nie wiedząc co robić strzeliła w czołg. Trafiła prosto w lufę czołgu. Następnie odsunęła sięz drogi czołgu. Lukaninho: Tobą zajmę się osobiście. Czołg będzie mi niepotrzebny by pozbyć się… Kierował się do wyjścia, taranując i kasując wszystko co było na przeszkodzie. W wejściu do groty stała już… słysząc wybuchy. Mayu: 'Co tu się dzieje ? I mnie nie było tutaj… - tupnęła nogą z przytupem. Nagle zauważyła nadjeżdżający czołg prosto na nią.'' '''Lukaninho: Już po tobie świrusko… Wycelował lufę na nią, strzelił i…. czołg rozwalił się na kawałki. Luka wypadł z niego cały poturbowany. Lukaninho: '''Co u licha się stało. '''Lektor: Przyczyną wybuchu był nabój z rewolwera Valle, który utknął w lufie. Gdy Lukaninho wystrzelił z armaty wtedy bach… czołg wybuchł.. Lukaninho leży ranny i poobijany pod nogami Mayu.. Lukaninho: Nieeee!!! Mayu: Mrau, wreszcie cię zabiję… Wzięła go za głowę i podcięła jego gardło. Po chwili podcięła też żyły i sączyła krew. Lukaninho po chwili umarł… Nr. 5: Lukaninho: Nie żyje. Zostało 2 uczestników. Mayu gdy sączyła krew Luki zobaczyła wychodzącą z groty Valle. '' '''Mayu:' W takim razie zostaliśmy już tylko my zdaje się. Odeszła od jego ciała i przy klasnęła. Zbliżyła się do Valle. Mayu: To będzie łatwe zwycięstwo…'' - liznęła nóż na którym była krew.'' Valle uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wyciągnęła Uzi należące do Damiena(leżało sobie w środku, więc postanowiła zabrać) i strzeliła kilkunastoma strzałami w Mayu. Mayu upadła natychmiast na ziemię. Mayu: To nie fair.. – próbowała jeszcze wyciągnąć Glocka. Valle wykopała go z jej rąk. Valle: Game over. Strzeliła w jej głowę kilkanaście razy dla pewności. Nr. 15: Mayu: Nie żyje. Zwycięzcą jest Valle. Valle zmęczona upadła na ziemię. Po chwili nadjechał Kenneth na jakimś samochodzie terenowym w żołnierskie barwy. Kenneth; 'Co wyście najlepszego tutaj zrobili. Będę mieć przesrane! ''– zobaczył pełno zniszczeń w grocie. '''Valle: Ty… ''- pokazała na niego palcem, leżąc na ziemii. Jednak nic więcej nie powiedziała, była zbyt zmęczona.'' Kenneth: Anyway.. –'' chrząknął.'' – Gratuluje zwycięstwa w Battle Royale, panno Valle. Wyszłaś cało po 6 dniach. Pokonałaś 17 innych uczestników. Zabierzcie ją. – rozkazał żołnierzom. Ci ją zabrali do terenówki. Tydzień później, Tokio. Valle siedzi w jakimś pomieszczeniu z… Psychiatra wojskowy: Jak sobie wyobrażasz życie po tym co się wydarzyło na Wyspie Hachijo ? Valle spojrzała się na psychiatrę. Valle: Zapomnę o tym co tam się działo i będę żyć dalej… ''- spojrzała przez okno na niebo.'' W tym samym budynku, inne pomieszczenie Wojskowy wydział śledczy: Wojskowy: '''Co masz na swoją obronę Kenneth ? '''Inny wojskowy: Przez twój program straciliśmy część arsenału. Kenneth; To nie moja wina. To przez Luka… Przerwał mu wojskowy. Wojskowy: Milcz, jaka jest decyzja przewodniczący ? Przewodniczący, siedzący na środku: Ukarać go… ''- powiedział obojętnym tonem.'' Kenneth: Niee!!! Krzyknął, gdy zabierali go żołnierze. Tam oszpecili mu twarz i obcięli nogę. Koniec odcinka. ''P.S: Kennethowi stało się to co wyżej napisałem tylko w BR. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki